


In a little corner of the world

by FatimaSalinas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad English, Its not my language, M/M, Victuri in your city, Victuuri in your city, challenge, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaSalinas/pseuds/FatimaSalinas
Summary: My part for the Victuri in your city challenge, issued byPhoenixwallerVictor and Yuuri decide to visit Mexico for their retirement holidays. After many stops at different places, they end up visiting a city like no other: MonterreySpanish version/Versión al español:here





	In a little corner of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixwaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/gifts).



> Well, this is kinda awkward since I've never posted in English here... First, let me thank you, this story is my little contribution for [Phoenixwaller's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller) challenge: Victuri in your city
> 
> English it's not my mother language, but I tried really hard to make this short story in both languages (Spanish is posted separately), since Phoenixwaller uses English and this is a challenge she issued.
> 
> I hope you like it, it may not be that good, but was made with a lot of heart, I love my city and I love Yuri on Ice!!! too.
> 
> Betaed by my amazing sis Hikaru11, thank you, I know you had a lot of work but you still helped me :D
> 
> Thank you again!!

In a little corner of the world  
By: FatimaSalinas  
BetaReader: Hikaru11  
**Disclaimer: All Pictures shown are for illustration purpose only and belong to their respective owners.**

The first time they went to Mexico was because of an exhibition. The country in itself had never been a huge or important one in regards of figure skating, but in recent years, the sport started to bloom. It was slowly but surely and so, when the organizers of the Mexican Figure Skating Championships invited them as special guests they decided to accept. To encourage young and new generations of future figure skaters was something Victor Nikiforov was always happy to do, and since Yuuri Katsuki was both his husband and a fellow competitor, when the invitation of the FEMEPASHIDI arrived, they happily accepted.

As luck would have it, that first visit was both a happy and surprising experience for the power couple. Their stay was a short one, barely a couple of days, but on that small amount of time the warm and happy go lucky people and the beauty of the monuments of the small city of Guanajuato stole their hearts.

After this first visit, their time-consuming careers prevented them to travel to Mexico again, but the beautiful city and its countless mysterious touristic parades remained in their heart.

So a few years later, when both skaters were deciding where to go to celebrate their retirement of the world of competitive skating, the decision to tour Mexico was an easy one.

Obviously they started the tour at their beloved Guanajuato and its infamous mummies, of which Victor took dozen of creepy and funny pictures, much to the slightly exasperated amusement of both Yuuri and their guide.

“ _Look Yuuri, this one has the same last name as J.J.!_ ”

“ _Ohh, this one is so small, and look at the mother, so sad…_ ”

Yuuri decided that it was definitively not a good idea to give Victor some Charamuscas candies to eat while waiting on line for the museum. That much sugar in so little time was like a boost bomb for the already hyperactive legend.

After tons of delicious food, like enchiladas and gorditas, they jumped west to Guadalajara and then east to Veracruz and later Yucatan. After visiting so many traditional and cultural places, with beaches of white sand and archeological treasures like the pyramids, they left the south of Mexico in order to visit the north.

The first thing they noticed once their plane landed in the Monterrey International Airport was the heat.

“ _Oh God, I’m already melting and we just arrived a few minutes ago!_ “ exclaimed Victor fanning himself with a fan bought on Veracruz, it was wooden, pink and full of artfully painted flowers and Victor loved it at first sight, having it at the back pocket of his jeans since it joined the family.

Yuuri nodded taking off his jacket, it was incredibly hot and he was not prepared for it.

“ _It’s just past 10 o clock in the morning, how can we already be at 31 degrees Celsius?!_ ” Victor groaned again while looking at a screen displaying both the time and the temperature and startling Yuuri in the process… that couldn’t be a good sign…

Monterrey was the Capital City of Nuevo Leon, a northeast state of Mexico and one that they had not planned to visit originally. When they were planning their tour across the country they had decided to visit the most traditional and famous places, full of history and culture and almost all the places their travel agent suggested were at the south of Mexico.

When, after visiting their last planned stop at Chichén Itzá, they decided to extend their visit a few more days, Monterrey was suggested by another tourist couple.

“ _You should visit Monterrey, every foreigner that visits Mexico always comes to the south and leaves thinking that our beloved country has nothing beautiful at the north states, but Mexico is amazing in both the north and the south, it’s a country that has so much more to offer than just pyramids and beaches_ ”

The couple was from Monterrey, a man and woman in their fifties visiting Yucatan for a second honey moon and who decided to accompany the skaters during the visit of the pyramids, both couples sharing anecdotes, jokes and later an animated dinner of sea food.

After parting ways with them and during their last night at Yucatan, Yuuri booked a flight to Monterrey while Victor chose their hotel.

After leaving the airport, the skaters took an Uber to their hotel. There were dozens of taxis outside the airport, but the couple advised them to download the App to move around the city.

“ _Don’t get me wrong, I love my city, but the taxi drivers are not always the best people, it is a common problem to be overcharged, and to be honest the cars are not always the cleanest. At the airport the quality is good, but in the metropolitan area is a toss of a coin, you can get a real good or a real bad taxi, this app has been a godsend to us, Regiomontanos, so I recommend you to install it_ ”

And install it they did.

During their ride to the hotel, both Victor and Yuuri were amazed by all the mountains they could see, wherever they turned their heads there was a mountain at the horizon.

“ _Monterrey has the nickname of La Ciudad de las Montañas, The City of the Mountains_ ” explained the driver cheerfully and the skaters could only agree, it was a beautiful sight, even if the temperature was higher than expected.

Later that same day, after dropping their enormous luggage at their hotel, they went to the Macroplaza. It was one of the biggest plazas of the world, or so the driver told them and seeing it made it easy to believe.

“ _Yuuri, Yuuri, let’s take a selfie!_ ” exclaimed Victor getting his selfie stick, a present from Pichit for their trip, out of the backpack he carried and attaching his mobile. 

“ _Sure, but where?_ ” asked Yuuri, looking for a good spot that showed both the beautiful plaza and the astonishing view of the Cerro de la Silla.

Said mountain was the symbol of the city, an enormous mountain that, if seen from the west, resembled a “saddle”, or “silla de montar” in Spanish. It was the first thing you could see from almost every part of the metropolitan area and the pride of their people, you could see tons of memorabilia with the silhouette of the hill everywhere.

" _How about there?_ " Asked Victor, pointing a beautiful fountain with lions, naked people, and what appears to be a king in a chariot pulled by horses with fishtails.

Soon they posed side by side in front of the fountain, enjoying the drizzle of the water, or what they thought it was the drizzle. When they stepped away they could still feel water spraying them, one drop, after another and faster each time until they noticed it was not the fountain but rain.

" _What the…?_ " blinked Yuuri watching from Victor to the sky and back again to his husband

" _Is it raining?_ " asked Victor at the same time, but it was irrefutable, it was, in fact, raining and raining a lot.

Without delay they crossed the street, seeking refuge under an awning and watching in awe how the earlier sunny, hellish day turned into a monsoon, with people walking around like it was nothing.

" _I can't believe is raining, it was all sunny and melting my skin just a minutes ago!_ " groaned Victor trying to dry his phone, while Yuuri cleaned his glasses.

" _There is a saying here_ " commented a youth taking protection from the rain in the same awning, catching the attention of both skaters " _If you don't like the weather in Monterrey, come back in half an hour_ "

The couple couldn't hold back a snort at the saying and chatted with the young while waiting for the rain to lessen. They talked about interesting places to visit and events they could assist to and when the rain finally stopped half an hour later they parted ways, the student walking towards the shopping malls while the skaters decided to visit the Santa Lucia riverwalk.

With the sun shining again in the sky, Victor and Yuuri walked through the Macroplaza, arriving to the entrance of the Museo de Historia Mexicana and the beginning, or ending, of the Santa Lucia riverwalk.

Paying the fee for the ferry was nothing compared to the beautiful scenery and the calm feeling the trip provided. The ferry had a guide, but the explanation was in Spanish and instead of paying attention Victor and Yuuri decided to just watch the landscape sitting together holding hands.

That was a thing they noticed immediately from the people of Mexico, you could walk holding hands or even kiss at the street and you would not be bothered. It was true that the country was a traditional one with strong roots on religion, but the average Mexican just didn't mind that much. They say “as long as you are not bothering me I won't bother you” or something like that.

At the end of the Santa Lucia River, was the Parque Fundidora, and it was huge, both skaters were used to big places, modern infrastructure and beautiful sceneries, but this places fused those three things and more.

From the lakes and the river they just left, to the building, both old and new, Fundidora was as astonishing as the internet claimed to be. Each step brought a new and exciting sight.

" _Look Yuuri, over there!_ " screamed Victor cheerfully while pointing up at the tallest building where you could see really tiny silhouettes rappelling in the tall towers of what was known as the Horno3, part of an old foundry that turned into a green space with museums and theme parks.

" _Oh no, no no no_ " started Yuuri, know exactly where this was going but Victor was an unstoppable force and soon the couple was ascending to the top.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ " mumbled Yuuri squeezing Victor's hand with so much force the already pale fingers were turning white under the gloves they were wearing.

" _Relax lyubov moya_ " whispered Victor trying to release his hands from the deathly grip to no avail. " _You are used to jump high and rotate at high speed, I don't understand why this frightens you so much_ "

" _Victor, we are 70 meters high, about the descend using just a flimsy cord, of course I'm scared!_ " almost yelled Yuuri, a tiny blush decorating his cheeks when he noticed everyone watching him.

" _But even the kids are doing it_ " whined the Russian and at the end Yuuri complied.

Soon enough the couple was rappelling between the steel towers and Yuuri decided that it was not that bad. The view from the top was everything he thought it would be and even more.

At the ground and safe again, Victor hugged his husband, whispering how proud was of him and then kissed him lightly on the mouth, just a peck, but enough to melt his heart.

Later, they walked some more and stumbled upon an ice rink.

" _Do you want to enter?_ " asked Yuuri. It was true that they were on vacations from skating, but they hadn't skated in more than a week and both missed the ice. They retired from the ice and took a coaching position helping Yakov, so many of the times they were at the rink it was just for coaching and not really to skate, at least not freely.

" _Sure, let's go_ " nodded the older and both walked in. The place was not full, but there was enough people to make it somewhat difficult to skate. The majority of the skaters were kids, making their first steps into the ice world or maybe just enjoying a funny afternoon.

" _¡Oh por Dios, no mames!*_ " someone spoke to their right and both skater turned to see a woman, she was tall and overly excited " _¡¡Son Victor y Yuuri!!_ **" continued the girl and the pair guessed she was a fan.

" _Erhm… hello?_ " greeted Victor and she squealed a few seconds until someone else joined the group.

" _¿Qué pasó Sofia?_ ***" asked the man and the skaters saw they were wearing the same polo shirt with the logo of the ice rink.

The woman turned and sobered immediately, apologizing to the man who was her boss and then turning again to the skaters, who were both confused and amused by the situation, they should have guessed that one they stepped on the building there was bound to be someone who recognized them.

The man, the manager of the rink, apologized again and offered the stars the use of the rink for the amount of time they wanted for free, then asked for a selfie and returned to his work.

While all this happened the people at the building gathered around the commotion and more people recognized the power couple. As was common with the people of Monterrey, they immediately surrounded the athletes and asked for autographs and pictures, even if some of them had no idea who Victor and Yuuri were.

At the end the skaters spent over an hour joking, talking and skating with the people at the rink, the hashtags _#LegendasEnPistaDeHieloFundidora, #VictuuriEnFundidora and #Victor &YuuriVisitanMonterrey_ were trending topic that day.

After a few more hours walking, in which the sun hid behind rainy clouds again letting a soft drizzle bathe the city, the sun was beginning to hide, bathing the sky with purples and oranges.

Both Victor and Yuuri were at the Santa Lucia riverwalk again, returning to the Macroplaza but choosing to walk hand in hand, the people around them enjoying the cooling nightfall. The diverse restaurants and bars along the way were a kaleidoscope of colors and sounds, but everything was serene, a harmony made for couples having a dinner date or families enjoying a day out.

Victor took Yuuri to one of the dozen of those restaurants and both asked for Cabrito, one of the most iconic dishes of the city and a delicious one too, accompanied with a tankard of beer each.

Listening to a band playing nearby and watching the diverse people walking and laughing around they decided that Monterrey may not be as traditional as Guanajuato or a tourist magnet like Veracruz and Yucatan and its beaches, but the city had its own charm, a perfect mix between technology and machinery, industrial and cultural, old and new, all joined together to make the city the industrial capital of a country they liked a lot before but now loved to pieces.

That night, together under the soft sheets of their hotel room and surrounded by the sounds of a sleepy city, droplets of a heavy rain hitting the windows, lightning the only flash of light, they reaffirmed their love in the purest way, in soft and languid touches and sweet kisses.

They still had a lot to do and buy in their last two days in Mexico, but they were glad they took the advice of that couple. Monterrey was like no other city in Mexico, and for that the loved it more.

End

Translations:  
* Oh my God, you're kidding!  
** Is Victor and Yuuri!!  
*** What is going on Sofia?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I took some liberties here and there, Mexico IS kinda harsh on same sex relationships, but not too bad, we are people who value love, but we also have some old people who are still set hard on their ways. But young people are really open and caring, at leats all my friends are :D
> 
> Also, the part about the weather is not a lie! I exaggerated a little, but here is a link for a [panoramic photo](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m234/Gochi_Glay_Lover/crazymty.jpg) taken by a friend that shows my crazy, lovely Monterrey weather :D 
> 
> We also are pranksters at heart, but I didn't know how to portray that...
> 
> Well


End file.
